camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Model Hunting Agency
Model Hunting Agency Have you ever needed the perfect model for a character but could never find one that fit your needs? Have you ever found it impossible to make that one character you've been dying to make purely because you cannot find a model with the right looks? Well look no further, if you ever find it difficult to find your own models all you have to do is ask one of the users which are listed below to help find a model to fit your character. __TOC__ Helpers Helpers #Wonder #Brocky #Oli #Katty #Mel #Natalia #Wolfie #If you want to help just ask Users to Help Find Models For Sign Up/Request (User name/link and basic idea of what you're looking for, please remove your request once you've been helped) #User talk:ShadowOfOblivion7119 Male, looks like a 12-14 year old. Jet Black hair, preference is Blue Eyes but not super important and American. #User talk:Jackerwocky male, looks like a twelve/fourteen year old. dark black hair (optional: with red locks), black (or red) eyes, and has leather clothing. #User talk:Ajacopia1 male, looks like a 16-18 year old, blonde or dark blonde hair (optional: muscular), American, and has light blue or black eyes Models Already In Use Current Models In Use #Female Models #Male Models Random Models Which Are Free For Use Models Up For Grabs Note= Note: These models have been "searched" on the wiki and no mention of their name came up in the models category, or on any user page as reserved, however the system for searching isn't fool proof, so if you see a model here already in use please ask Wonder, Brock or Royal to remove it. If you see one you want to use, you may just remove it yourself, or you may ask Wonder, Brock or Royal, but please do not start using one without either commenting on this page, removing it yourself or telling Wonder, Bach, Brock or Royal so it can be removed. Also, most of us are grabbing many of these as ones either we don't personally recognise, or don't believe are popular enough for the majority of the wiki to recognise, there is no guarantee however, if you think there is a possibility one of the actors here could be known to too much of the wiki, feel free to put it up for vote to be sure... Also, per our image policies, a user may only permanently reserve 3 models at a time, anything beyond 3 may only be temporarily reserved for up to two weeks. After two weeks, you may still use them of course, but there is no longer any guarantee that someone else could use them as well. This is to avoid anyone model hoarding, not that it would happen often, but it did happen in the past (Once upon a time, a user tried to perm reserve something like 30+ models), so it is a precaution to keep things fair for all users, especially with good models in such high demand. |-| Female Models= |-| Male Models= |-| Special/Misc= #None |-| Anime= Female: #Belarus #Yui-Angel Beats #Vocaloid Rin #Vocaloid Galaco #Vocaloid Lily #Nagishiro Miyako #Anna Koshiro Male: #Kaede Higa #Syaoran Li #Shito Tachibana |-| Websites= Popular websites a lot of us use to find models (just be careful if you search yourself that you search/double check the names on the wiki that they aren't already in use) Both Guys & Girls #Lookbook #Deviantart (you can get both real, animated and artsy models) #Actors/Actresses #Model Mayhem #Emo #imdb models by birth year/lists #Giant Model Management #Model Management #Models.com #Pure Storm.com #Donna Baldwin Agency #WIP Guys Only #Most Beautiful Man.com #Fresh Face Male Models #WIP Girls Only #Broken Doll Models (Mostly just girls, but some guys rarely) #WIP Unidentified Models (Random cool/nice/images but not always identifiable) #Female Models #WIP Category:Help